


Afterglow

by Luciferous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Secret Santa 2018, Late night cuddles, M/M, Modern AU, Tattoos, art submission, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous/pseuds/Luciferous
Summary: Fanart submission for the 2018 Kylux secret santa!





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuxandtheHound (TheIndifferentDroid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145559001@N08/45212418335/in/dateposted-public/)

When the day is finally over, the last final of the final exams turned in for Hux, and the shop is closed down for Kylo, like planets caught in each other's gravitational pull they find one another.


End file.
